Choose Your Own Adventure
by Writerchick91
Summary: Okay, I hope everyone knows Spencer's line from S3 about the choose your own adventure books. This story is sort of a play on that idea. Full summary inside. Don't forget to review. Remember, you control the story!
1. Choosing The Story

Author's Note: So, I feel like writing again. Well, I never really stopped...I just wasn't sharing. But, sharing is caring. Anyways, I would hope that everyone knows Spencer's "Do you remember those choose your own adventure books. You know, if you didn't like the way one story was going you could just go back and choose another story" line. I was thinking of doing a story that kind of plays with that idea. I don't think I'm going to do it quite like a choose your own adventure book, because I don't quite have the focus to write that many different story lines...but if I'm really feeling it we'll see. For now, I've listed a couple of different choices for the general story line. When you review, be sure to tell me what path you want the story to follow and I will go with the most popular. If it's somehow a tie, who knows...you might get both chapters. :)

For the first chapter, I was thinking how they first meet...you guys decide.

1) Spencer and Ashley meet in a film class at King High. Spencer is interested in photography. Ashley is interested in Spencer.

2) Spencer is dating Aiden, Ashley's older brother. But once she meets Ashley, she's not so sure which Davies is for her.

3) Spencer is a cheer leader. Ashley is a rebel. You know the story. Can these two opposites attract, or will they fall into their "rightful" places in the high school social hierarchy?

Please review and let me know which story you want...remember, this story is in your hands. Its all up to you guys where you take it. :)


	2. Defending Your Decisions

**Author's Note: Wow, okay. Thanks for all the reviews guys. I really appreciate the enthusiasm for this story and I certainly hope that I don't let you down. You guys (almost unanimously) choose story number 1, which I'm pretty happy about because I think its a more original story line which you can do a lot with. Here is it!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I should probably just throw this out there. I do not now nor have I or will I ever own South of Nowhere. Some incredible people that are not me put it out there and then some awful people that were definitely not me took it away. So...don't sue. I'm just trying to keep the Spashley love going.**

Why did I take this stupid film class again? I mean really, I could care less about "capturing the beauty of the world around me" or whatever babble bullshit the teacher was telling us this class is supposed to be about. I hate cameras and the stupid people holding them. They ask way too many questions about things they have no right to know. I hate the media and the news and worst of all, the paparazzi. So again, why am I in this stupid film class.

"Spencer Carlin?" The teacher calls. My eye brows raise a fraction of an inch as I look around the room. Anyone watching would have been surprised by my sudden display of interest, but no one would be watching me from my strategically chosen seat in the back next to the window - a perfect napping seat.

Spencer started to speak, and I wondered why she didn't just say here and move on. But, I was too captured by her voice to question it.

"Here. And um...well, I took this class because I want to show people that there is beauty in everything, even if you don't expect to find it."

_Well that was fucking cute. _

"Ashley Davies?...Ashley?"

_What do you want?_

"Oh, ugh...here." I say, laying my head back on my arms and looking out the window into the courtyard. I can see Madison and her cheer bitches sitting on one of the tables, probably discussing how they would match their socks tomorrow or what their next dance routine is going to be. Ugh, they make me want to puke.

"Miss. Davies?" she asks expectantly.

"What?"

"Why did you want to take this class?"

"I don't." I state before laying my head back in my arms.

She sighs, but I tune her out. I pull out my ipod, pop in my head phones and relax in my seat. Well, at least I have a nice class to nap in this year.

The bell rings and I pull the headphones from my ears, throwing my ipod into my bag and tossing it over my shoulder as I stood to leave the classroom.

"Miss Davies, a word please." The teacher says as I approach the door. I consider pretending not to hear her, but the moment of hesitation has given me away. I turn towards her and walk a few steps towards her desk.

"Miss Davies —"

"Ashley" I sigh. I hate it when they start with that 'Miss. Davies' crap. It's like they're trying to show that they care while also stating their authority. I don't care what they think, so its all quite pointless.

"Ashley, you know that you need to get an A in this class to graduate, right?" She asks, but its more of a statement, in a seemingly concerned voice. But its all fake.

I just stare back at her. I'm a challenge, and they all give up eventually. It doesn''t take them long at this point. They're tired of dealing with me and my problems. They'll let me graduate no matter what my grades are because they want me off their hands.

"Ashley, I recommend you take this class seriously if you want to graduate with your class. Take this as an opportunity to explore things, you might learn something about yourself."

I chuckle lightly under my breath as I turn and walk out of the room. I hate how fake everyone is. If you don't care, don't pretend to. They don't want me to pass because they care about me, they want me to pass because they don't care about me.

"Excuse me" someone behind me said.

**Author's note: Okay guys, I hope you liked the first chapter. Now...the moment of choice.**

**Who said "Excuse me" to Ashley?**

**1) Spencer**

**2) Madison**

**3) The teacher**

**Don't necessarily go for the obvious choice. I know if I was you, I'd probably jump right for spencer. But who knows, I have some really good ideas for the other 2 as well. A little drama could be fun. Or perhaps an interesting assignment. Who knows. You tell me. Don't forget to review! **


	3. I Did Not Sign Up For This

**Author's Note: Alright, so that was basically one big tie. The teacher won, but anyone hoping for a bit more action should be happy. Enjoy. **

"Excuse me," Someone behind me said.

I sighed and turned around. _What now? _

"What?"

"Miss. Davies," Mrs. Johnson said sternly, "You forgot these."

I looked down, not recognizing the sketchpad and pencils in her hands.

"Those aren't mine, I don't take an art class."

"Photography is art Miss. Davies. And that is something you need to learn. I want you to draw something. Anything. I don't care what. Just chose something that captures you and draw it."

"Look, Mrs. Darlon. I don't get what this has to do with the class. I can't even draw."

"To capture beauty, you must first be able to recognize it, Ashley." She said, handing me the sketch pad and pencils. I took them with a long drawn out sigh.

"What am I supposed to draw?" I asked.

"You'll know it when you see it." She said, and with that she turned and proceeded back to her classroom.

This is not what I signed up for.

-SoN-

I skipped my next class, math with Mr. Monotonous and Boring. I wasn't really in the mood to not learn how to find the limit of an equation as x approaches...shit, I think I've started learning in my sleep.

I turned down the hall towards my locker, hoping to stash the sketch pad and pencils in there along with all of my other assignments on my "not to do" list.

"Well if it isn't King High's dykiest...ugh, dyke" Sherry said.

"Sherry, shut up." Madison sighed at her.

"What do you want Madison?" I asked calmly. I wasn't in the mood for this today.

"My my Ashley, don't you have time for me anymore?" she asked in her sickening voice.

"Ugh, not really Madison. Now, what the fuck do you want?" I growled back.

"Fuck you Ashley."

"Aww, Come on Madi. No need to be all upset because your boyfriend prefers a lesbian" I winked at her.

"Girl please, I dumped him."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night cheerwhore" I said, shoving past her and continuing towards my locker.

**Author's note: So, chances are there will be some Ashley/Spencer action in the next chapter...really, its up to you guys :)**

**Where does Ashley go next?**

**1) Lunch**

**2) English Class**

**3) Skips the rest of school **


	4. Trying To Make It Work

**Author's Note: Alright guys, here's the next chapter. I tried to make this one a bit longer for you all. Enjoy! **

I didn't really feel like suffering through lunch in the caf. Can you say mystery meat? Gross! Plus, Aiden would probably try to talk to me...again, and after dealing with Madison and her cheerbitches I was not in the mood to deal with him and his theatrics. I'm sure he does love me, but I highly doubt I'm his soul mate...as if there is such a thing. And I love him...but he's more like a brother to me. He's closer to family than Kyla is for christ sake.

So, after shoving my crap in my already over flowing locker, I headed out to the parking lot, hoped in my porsche and peeled out of the parking lot. I love the feeling of the wind in my hair as I speed home, the ocean air filling my lungs and the cool breeze warming my skin. Once I got home, I parked the car in the garage and hurried inside.

"Anyone home?" I called out.

I waited a few moment for a response that did not come...big surprise. I ascended the stairs on the way to my bedroom, peeking into Kyla's on my way even though I knew she would still be at school. I flopped down on my King sized bed, closing my eyes and sinking into the plush sheets. Ah, home sweet home.

Not wanting to sit at home all night, I reached for my cell. Flipping it open, I scrolled through my contacts until I found the number I was looking for. After 3 rings, they picked up.

"Hey, Ashley"

"What are you doing tonight?" I asked.

"Oh, um...well, I was going to go to Ego with Madison tonight."

"Oh" I said dejectedly.

"But, look if you want to get together I can — I can cancel on Madison. I'm sure she'll understand."

"No...no Aiden, go. Don't worry about me. Have fun."

"Um...alright. Look, Ashley is everything okay with us?"

"Yeah." I sighed, flipping my phone closed and tossing it on the bed beside me.

Well, tonight is going to be lame. I might as well have just stayed in school. Well, as long as I have time...I guess I should start working on my stupid "photography" assignment which has absolutely nothing to do with photography. I grabbed a notebook, now regretting leaving the sketchpad in my locker, but not enough to return to school for it. I dragged myself down the stairs and out the back door. I sat down on a lounge chair next to the pool and leaned back, surveying my surroundings for something to draw.

After sitting there for five minutes with absolutely nothing to draw, a small bunny came hopping by, nuzzling its way into the garden to nibble on the low green plants. I watched it for a few minutes, finally deciding that I might as well try to draw it. After four or five minutes and nearly giving myself whiplash from looking towards the bunny and back down at the notebook I realized that my drawing was futile. The bunny eating a plant on the page looked more like a tiny rock being burned in a fire. I have no idea how Mrs. Johnson expects me to do this assignment.

-SoN-

The next day I arrived at school early — just after 2nd period. On my way to Math, I ran into Kyla.

"Ashley!"

"Hi, Kyla" I said stopping and smiling slightly as her.

"You weren't in History yesterday," she accused.

"I know, I had better stuff to do." I said, starting to walk down the hallway.

"You really should take your studies more seriously Ashley."

"Yes, Mom. What can I say, I didn't see the point in going to history. Last time I checked, I live in this century."

"No, you live in your own little world." She countered.

"Whatever you say little sister. Aren't you going to be late for class?"

"Crap!" she said, turning and rushing down the hall way. "I'll see you at home!" she called back over her shoulder.

I couldn't help but chuckle at my weird half-sister. She certainly did make life more interesting. I opened the door to my math class and all eyes were on me because, naturally, I was late. Mr. Monotonous and Boring, or Mr. Berkley's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he saw me enter the class. What? So I showed up to class...don't expect me to do it often. I took my seat in the back row and immediately popped in my head phones.

I leaned back in my seat, surveying the students in my class room. Suddenly, my eyes landed on sunny blonde hair. Well, maybe showing up to math on occasion wouldn't hurt. I laid my head in my arms, pretending to fall asleep as was expected of me, but my eyes remained fixed on the bright eyed blonde.

Before I knew it the bell rang. Damn, I didn't even get a chance to nap. I slung my black and red messenger bag over my shoulder and headed for the door, passing by the blonde on my way out.

I stopped by my locker, tossing in unnecessary books that I didn't feel like lugging around. As I was about to slam the door closed, the sketchpad and pencils caught my eye. Why not? I grabbed the items, shoving them into my messenger bag before closing my locker.

I headed for the cafeteria, dreading my decision to stay at school for lunch. Though, I suppose it wasn't too late to change my mind. Eh, might as well see what this institution is serving these days. I paid for my lunch — a turkey sandwich, or so they claimed — and took a seat alone at a table on the far side of the quad. I took a bite from my sandwich, struggling to swallow it and then shoved the offending object across the table. Before I had a chance to leave, opting to just blow off school and go grab something to eat at a local cafe, Aiden came over and sat down.

"Hi, Ash."

"Aiden." I said sighing.

"Why won't you return my calls?" I inquired.

"I've just been really busy, Aiden."

"Bullshit, Ashley. You've been ignoring me for weeks. Now, please. What's going on?"

"Nothing is going on, Aiden and thats what you need to accept. I've moved on."

"But, you're still single" He pointed out.

"I just meant that, I don't want to re open any closed doors Aiden."

"I never closed it!" he half shouted.

"I did! You have Madison."

"I don't want Madison." He sighed.

"Speaking of the devil." I said, looking over his shoulder to see Madison stalking towards us.

"Careful Aiden," she called. "They say it's contagious."

"Please Madison, get over yourself."

"Come on Aiden, lets go get lunch."

Aiden stood, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Enjoy your bitch" I called, not really sure which one I was referring to.

I reached into my bag and pulled out my ipod. I popped in my headphones and put my ipod on shuffle. Hmm, Mayday Parade how I do love you. I searched my bag, looking for a piece of gum to rid my mouth of the horrible taste of school lunch food. Unfortunately, I did not find any gum. Instead, I pulled out the sketchpad and pencils, placing them in front of my on the table.

I flipped to the first page, picking up one of the pencils and placing it on the pad. Hmm...what to draw. I scanned over the cafeteria. There's really nothing awe-inspiring about King High's cafeteria. Finally, my eyes landed on honey blonde hair. Deciding that she was my best bet, I started to sketch the delicate curves of her face. But, before I could finish, the girl stood with her friend...I think her name is Chelsea, and left the cafeteria. Great, well...I guess thats the end of that sketch session. I looked down at my work, comparing it to the "bunny" from the other day. This drawing seemed to be much better, but nowhere near doing the blonde beauty justice.

**Author's note: Alright guys, I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I'm starting to realize how difficult it actually is to come up with things for you guys to decide on. But...here you go.**

**Does Ashley...?**

**1.) Go talk to Kyla**

**2.) Go to Photography class**

**3.) Stay in the cafeteria **

**Please review! Hope you guys are liking the story so far! **


End file.
